Bill and Ben
Bill and Ben *'First Appearance': Life Boats (cameo, one only), Rock-Star *'Friends': BoCo, Edward, Salty, Murdoch *'Enemies': Cranky *'Voice Actor': DieselD199 Bill and Ben are two mischievous twins that work at the China Clay Works and on Edward's Branch Line. Bio Bill and Ben arrived on Sodor in the 1960's to work at the China Clay Works. At first, The Fat Controller sent them to work at the Harbor collecting freight cars and taking them to the China Clay Works. One particular day when they were new on Sodor, they discovered that their freight cars had gone missing, and there was a patch of oil in the place of where the train should have been. Confused and angry, the twins deemed the thief a "Diseasel" and came up with a plan to get their trucks back! The "diseasel" turned out to be BoCo and after they made up their mistake, Edward took away the naughty twins, for it is said that he is the only one who can handle him! Bill and Ben were causing trouble at the Harbor when Duck, BoCo, and James were discussing the pressing issue of bees. Bill and Ben threatened to launch Gordon into the sea, for that's what they were told to do with "scrap iron"! Boco stoped them just in time. The twins Edward before he lost his side rods on a rainy night. Bill and Ben wanted to be heroes, and proved their worth when they saved Anopha Quarry, which they had been relocated to, after many years, from a rockslide in the quarry. Bill and Ben enjoy teasing the bigger engines while they work at Brendam, much to the displeasure of Murdoch. However, when MurdochMurdoch expertly orchestrated a prank against Gordon, he certainly won the twins' respect! They occasionally work at the Blasting Site without BoCo to keep them in line, which makes them even more naughty! That naughtiness has surfaced numerous times recently, including an accident in which The Flying Scotsman was late for a meeting at Tidmouth Sheds and had to be dug out by Diesel 10, Thumper, and Sidney. The two later played a trick on BoCo, telling him to deliver his stone load to the Oil Refinery and not the Crater Lake bridge! They were dealt with by The Fat Controller. Persona Bill and Ben are the most mischievous little engines on the North Western Railway. They are cheeky, naughty, and love to play tricks on the other engines even if they get into trouble. Despite this however, they work hard too and help out as best they can and know that if things don't go the way they plan, they can always learn from them and try as best they can. Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge (cameo), Life Boats (cameo), Buffer Bashing, Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2': Scot-Free, Rosie (cameo), Rock-Star, Munitions (cameo), Swan Dive Gallery Crovan's Gate Works with Ivo Hugh.jpg|Bill and Ben at Crovan's Gate Works. Bill yeah!.jpg Ben yeah!.jpg Salty, Bill, Elizabeth, and Cranky.jpg Conspiracytheory.png Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Northwestern Railway Category:Twins Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Docks